Disguised Killings
by QuestionAuthority17
Summary: The gang meets a girl named Maribeth. But as soon as she arrives, a creature runs loose in Point Place. Eric starts to get suspicious. And if the others want to live, they should, too...
1. Chapter 1

Disguised Killings

Chapter One: Dreams…

Eric Forman was asleep in his bed, but he wasn't sleeping soundly. He was tossing and turning just like he had been for days. He was having the same dream he had been having for days…

"_Eric, help!" Donna screamed. "Donna! Hold on!" Eric shouted. He grabbed Donna's hands and pulled as hard as he could. He did not see what was pulling her into the darkness, but it was pulling hard. Blood started to bubble from the darkness and Donna screamed even more. Then Eric slipped on the blood oozing from the shadows and lost grip of his girlfriend. "ERIC!" Donna cried out. "DONNA!" Eric yelled. She was gone by the time he got up._

_A huge creature that looked like a mountain lion strutted out. Eric backed up a few steps. Then he pounced at the beast. In respond, the animal swatted him to the floor like a fly. Then it clawed at him and ripped his body to shreads until he didn't move anymore. The beast turned into a girl about Donna's height and had blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Sweet dreams Eric." She said._

Eric woke up screaming. He caught his breath and stopped shaking when he saw it was his room and there was no blood. _That's the fourth time I've had that dream this week! _He thought. _It's either super scary dream week or it means something. I think neither are correct. Oh well, dreams are dreams. _Eric looked at the clock next to him. "It's already-" "ERIC! Get your ass down here, it's 2:00 in the afternoon!" Red yelled from downstairs. Eric wasn't surprised about his father's words. That was normal. He got up and got dressed. Then he went downstairs. Kitty and Red were watching TV and talking. Eric went straight to the basement before Red had time to yell. In the basement, Hyde was in his chair watching TV. "Hey Forman," He said. "You're up early…not. What the hell is making you sleep so much?" "Dreams." Eric said as he sat on the couch. "Well I don't care." Hyde snapped. "Where are the other guys?" Eric asked. "I don't know." Hyde replied, taking a sip out of a beer next to him. Just then, Jackie walked in. There was a girl next to her about Donna's height. She had blond hair pulled back in a ponytail and she had icey blue, almost white, eyes. "This is Maribeth! She just moed here from…from where?" Jackie asked. "New Hamsphire." Maribeth said. "Oh. Cool." Hyde replied. Eric stared at her for a miunute. _That's the girl from my dream. The one that killed Donna! _He thought. "Are you, like, in love with me?" Maribeth asked. "No…but I…I've seen you…before…" Eric squinted. Maribeth raised her eyebrow. "I've never seen you in my life." She stated.

Later that night, Laurie was out whoring around in Point Place. She hadn't had any luck. As she was walking, she saw a figure in front of her. "Who are you?" she asked. The figure morphed into an animal of some sort. Laurie didn't hesitate to take off running. The animal didn't waste any time. It chased after her. Laurie was screaming help as she ran. The beast caught up with her quickly. It leapt onto her, and started thrashing at her skin wildly. Laurie screamed and cried and dug her nails into the grass. Soon though, she was dead. The beast got off of her and morphed back into human form. It was so dark you couldn't see who it was, though.

Meanwhile, Eric and the gang were all in the basement. "So is she hot?" Kelso asked. "Yeah she's hot." Hyde said. "I'm telling you," Eric began. "I've seen her before." "Relax Eric, you're probably just crazy, that's all." Donna joked. "Donna!" Eric snapped. "I'm kidding, Eric. You haven't seen her, you just think you have." Donna said. "Well, maybe he has. Eric is popular." Fez stated. "Listen, Forman, you haven't seen this chick. And you think you have. So that concludes…you're a crazy person that sees things." Hyde said. That's when Maribeth burst in. She had blood stains on her clothes and skin. "Lauire's been killed!" she gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey thanks to the person that reviewed! Reviews are what make me go farther in my stories and that's what makes my stories great so please review!

* * *

Chapter Two: Suspition

"What!" the others gasped. "Laurie, she was out on Point Place, she was killed by a mountain lion thing!" Maribeth rambled. "Laurie?" Eric gawked. "Wait, how do you know Laurie?" Donna asked. "…long story…" Maribeth replied. "Mom's gonna be crushed." Eric said. "By what, honey?" Kitty asked. "Um, mom, uh…" Eric began. "Laurie is…uh…" "Oh, hold on, sweetie! The news is on." Kitty flipped on the TV to channel 13 news.

"Point Place citizen, Laurie Forman, was massacred last night by what looks like a mountain lion by the wounds." An announcer said. Kitty's eyes were wide and she gasped. "RED!" she screamed. Red rushed downstairs. "What is it, Kitty?" he asked.

"L-L-Laure is…" Kitty lost her voice for a minute. "…dead…" she finished. "What the hell?" Red gawked. "Everyone in the town of Point Place is advised to stay in their homes from after six o' clock pm. We don't want any more deaths. That's all for News 13 at 5. See you tomorrow." The announcer stated. Red hugged Kitty tight. "It's okay honey." He whispered.

"Red, I want to go! I want to go somewhere until this blows over!" Kitty cried. "Okay, you and I will go to Kenosha for a while," Red said. He looked at Eric. "Eric, stay here and watch over the place." Eric nodded. "Let's go pack up, honey." Red suggested. The two went upstairs to pack their supplies.

Eric squinted at Maribeth. "You were there, why didn't you tell someone?" he asked. "I-I was so, so scared!" Maribeth stammered. "But you-" "Eric, leave her alone, okay?" Hyde remarked. "Yes, it is not her fault Laurie was killed." Fez said. "Bu she could have helped Laurie!" Eric yelled. "Eric, you're being a jerk." Donna said. "This is crap!" Eric stormed upstairs.

Maribeth frowned. "I hope…I hope I'm not any trouble." She sighed. "You're not." Hyde said. "He's just pissed off cause we aren't babying him." "Eric will get over it." Fez agreed. "Yeah, he always does." Kelso said. Then he frowned. "There went the best whore in Wisconsin." "KELSO!" everyone yelled.

Two hours later, Eric was sitting in the kitchen, eating dinner with his family. "When are you leaving?" Eric asked. "Tomorrow at noon." Red replied. "It's so weird, having an empty chair." Kitty murmered. "I can't wait until we get to Kenosha." Red said. "Why?" Kitty asked. "Because we'll be away together, not thinking about much." Red stated. "Oh." Kitty raised her eyebrows.

"There's something weird about Maribeth." Eric said. "I think she looks like a nice girl." Kitty smiled. "I don't know, she didn't know Laurie, and yet she told us about it." Eric frowned. "It must be a small world." Red said with a sarcastic tone. "Red, I'm serious! I had a dream that she killed me and Donna." Eric replied. "Dreams are just dreams, dumbass." Red stated.

"But the girl looked like her and sounded like her!" Eric insisted. "Oh, Eric, you're dreaming things. Hahaha!" Kitty laughed. "Mom, seriously"

"Shut up, dumbass!" Red demanded. "Fine! Don't believe me, damn it!" Eric got up and walked off.

At six thirty, Jackie and Hyde were out on a date. They'd lost track of time and didn't realize it was past the city's cerfew. "So, Steven, why do you think Eric is so mad?" Jackie asked. "I don't know. He never acts like this." Hyde replied.

"I hope he's not sick," Jackie cringed. "Then I'll get whatever he's got." "Ha ha, I don't think he's sick." Hyde laughed.

Then, they heard a rustling sound in the nearby brush. "What was that?" Jackie asked. "I don't know. Probably just a cat." Hyde said. "What if it's that thing that killed Laurie?" Jackie asked.

"It's not, Jackie, geez!" Hyde assured. He went near the bush. "Steven, don't!" Jackie begged. "It'll be fine!" Hyde said, becoming annoyed. He put a hand on the bush.

As soon as he did, Jackie shut her eyes. Hyde rummaged through the thick weeds and leaves. Only to find nothing. "See, Jackie," he began. The frightened girl opened her eyes. "nothing."

Just then, something pounced next to Hyde from a tree. "AAH!" Hyde gasped. The beast was the same thing that murdered Laurie. It's eyes looked familiar to Hyde. An icey blue. Like Maribeth's.

It leapt at Hyde and pinned him to the ground. "STEVEN!" Jackie screamed. "Jackie, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Hyde ordered. "But, Steven-" "NOW!" Jackie turned and ran blindly.

The being slammed a paw onto Hyde's chest. Then the paw turned into a hand. "What the hell?" Hyde gaped. The animal turned into a human slowly. Hyde could just barely see who it was. "Maribeth!" he gasped. Maribeth smiled. "Yes, Steven, it's me." She said.

Then, suddenly, she morphed back into her creature form and tore Hyde's chest apart. Hyde was screaming in pain the whole time. Maribeth pulled a paw back and, with all of her force, rammed it into Hyde's stomach.

Hyde coughed up blood and started to choke on it. Maribeth then took her paw back and whipped it across his face. Because of her unbelievable power, it caused Hyde's head to dislocate from his neck. Smirking, Maribeth stood above her prey.

"That was too easy. I could've killed him as a human." She muttered. Then, she strutted away with pride.

Meanwhile, Jackie was running as fast as her skinny legs would carry her. She ran out of breath, but continued to run in pure fear. Finally, her body couldn't take it anymore and she collapsed.

Luckilly, she was near her house. She forced herself to get up and run more. But right when she reached her door, the creature she feared was blocking the way. Jackie screamed again and ran in the oppisite direction. Knowing the girl was weak, Maribeth decided to give her a ten second head start.

But the ten seconds ran out too quickly for Jackie's sake, for she was already slowing down. Not by choice, but because her legs felt like jello.

Maribeth caught her soon though. She pounced on Jackie and pinned her. She used her massive jaws and bit into the young girl's back, ripping her flesh and gnawing her spine. Jackie screamed and cried shrilly. Then, Maribeth broke Jackie's narrow spine in two. She died instantly. Maribeth morphed again and rubbed her sore ears.

"God, that was annoying," she said. "I probably did a favor, by shutting that bitch up." Maribeth looked at Jackie's body. "I should hide this." She assumed. Then she pulled Jackie's carcass into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey people! Thank you for reviewing! You mean so much to me. Well, I hope to get more reviews soon. Thanks for reading! BTW, this story is shorter than my others. But I hope you enjoy it. Please, please review:)

* * *

Chapter Three: Blood On Your Hands

The next day, the rest of the gang, which consisted of only Eric, Donna, Kelso, and Fez, were all in the basement. "Where are Jackie and Hyde?" Kelso asked. "Yeah, where are they?" Donna wondered.

"Last time I saw them, they were here." Eric replied. "I have not seen them since last night." Fez said. That's when Maribeth came in. "Hey guys." She chirped. She looked as happy as could be.

"Hey have you seen Jackie and Hyde?" Kelso asked her. "No." the young blond said quickly. Eric looked at her angrilly. "Why'd you answer so fast?" "Lucky…guess?" Maribeth smiled. "I think you HAVE seen them!" Eric accused.

"Wha? I have not!" Maribeth insisted. "Eric, will you leave Maribeth alone?" Fez frowned. "You're being a jerk again!" Donna shouted.

"Donna, I" "Eric, shut up. You've been accusing her all week, now leave her alone!" Donna said. Maribeth made a sad face, "I'm sorry, Eric, but I haven't seen them." "Whatever." Eric huffed.

He walked upstairs in anger. Donna threw a book at him as he walked up. "Ass." She muttered. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." She whimpered. Donna smiled sadly. "It's okay, Eric's always a jerk." She said. Kelso scratched his head in a daze. "If Hyde and Jackie aren't here then where are they?" he pondered. Donna gave him a dumb look, "How the hell are we supposed to know?"

"I wish I didn't cause so much trouble." Maribeth sighed. "It's all right, Maribeth!" Donna assured. She noticed something red on Maribeth's hands. "Whats that?" Donna asked. "Oh, um, uh, nothing?" Maribeth hid her hands behind her back and ran out.

"Maybe there is something up with her," Fez suggested. "She is acting awfully strange." "Fez, don't be rediculous!" Kelso laughed. "That looked a lot like blood." Donna pointed out. "What if she killed Jackie and Hyde?" Fez started to shiver. "She didn't. She couldn't." Donna said. _I hope._

Meanwhile, Eric was sitting in his room. He was looking out the window. Maribeth had run out of the room swiftly. She looked guilty of something. Curious now, Eric went downstairs.

"What was that about?" he asked. "Maribeth is starting to creep me out." Donna said. "Really? I think she's hot." Kelso smirked. Eric smacked him in the back of the head.

Maribeth had morphed into her beast form, and was watching the teens from an unseen window. _So they think it's not me still? But the redhead and Eric think I am the killer. I gotta watch them. But now I'm kind of anxious to kill…hmm…who to murder now? _She thought intensively. After a moment, she had her next death selected.

Maribeth waited until late that evening to climb into a tree, waiting for someone to come out of the basement. She was in ready-mode, prepared to pounce. The first to come out was Kelso. Maribeth extended her claws and snarled a bit.

Kelso, the unsuspecting victim, was simply walking, enjoying the breeze in the mid-evening air. He had no clue that Maribeth was about to make her kill. Soon enough, he was whipped to the ground.

All he saw was a blur of black and red. He screamed in fright and pain as he felt the worst pain in his life. Maribeth took her massive daggersharp teeth and bit into Kelso's stomach, ripping his flesh and devouring his muscles. Kelso balled his fists up and whacked her head roughly, but was no match compared to Maribeth's assult.

Maribeth pulled back and released the boy, giving him a moment to see straight. Maribeth loved doing that with victims. That way they could see what was eating them alive. It was amusing to hear Kelso scream in terror and see the look of fear in his eyes.

Kelso backed into a tree and held his gushing wound. Maribeth approached him, oh so slowly. "N-n-no, p-please don't h-h-h-hurt me…" Kelso begged. Maribeth ignored his please and stretched her jaw out wide.

"No, go away, no, no, NOO!" Kelso shrieked. Maribeth brought her jaws down hard on Kelso's chest, breaking his chestbone along with a good portion of his colarbone. Kelso kept screaming and fighting for life, but was unsuccessful.

Eric, Donna, and Fez heard the screams and went to investigate. Eric told his two friends to stay back while he checked. Eric go there right in time to see Maribeth, in human form, standing above her prey with a victorious smile on her face. She noticed Eric and her smile faded.

"E-E-Eric? Uh, um, uh uh, bye!" she took off running into the shadows. "HEY! Come back here!" Eric yelled. He grimaced when he saw Kelso's half eaten carcas. "What is it, Eric?" Donna asked. She saw Kelso's body and gasped. "What the hell!" she shouted.

"Donna, it was Maribeth!" Eric said. "Eric, will you stop with the crap! Kelso has been killed here!" Fez yelled, now becoming irritated with Eric's rediculous theory. "But, but, I'm serious! You have got to believe me, MARIBETH DID THIS!" Eric insisted.

"You know what Eric, I think YOU did it." Donna said. "What! I'd never kill anyone!" Eric gawked. "Eric, it is starting to sound like you did murder them all." Fez stated. "What! Fez, now you're turning against me?" Eric asked.

"I think we should lock him in a room and see if anyone dies." Donna said with a smirk. "Yes, I agree." Fez nodded. "No, I'm serious, that is NOT a good idea!" Eric yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: HEY! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Once again thank you to all reviewers:) PEACE OUT AND PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter Four: Not A Good Idea

"I'm sorry Eric, but we have to do this." Donna sighed as she locked the door to the closet she and Fez locked Eric inside. "Let me out, I'm warning you, she's merciless!" Eric shouted. "He has really lost it." Fez frowned. "Yeah." Donna agreed. Eric pounded on the door. But the two walked away.

_GREAT! THIS IS JUST GREAT! God, with mom and dad gone and the others dead…I hope Maribeth doesn't get them. Or me. _He thought.

Fez and Donna sat outside in the Formans' driveway. "See, noone's been killed!" Donna pointed out. "But Maribeth isn't around either." Fez noticed. But he was wrong. Maribeth WAS around. In fact, she was on the roof of the garage. Fully morphed and ready to murder.

_Heheh. Donna's right. Noone's dead. YET that is! Ha. I could kill either one of them and be amused. Then again, the redhead is smart. Maybe I'll wait it out a little longer before I make a decision. _Maribeth thought.

"I can't believe Eric did this." Donna huffed. "But," Fez looked slightly worried. "What if he didn't kill them? What if it is Maribeth?" "Fez, don't be silly. Maribeth would never kill anyone." Donna chuckled.

_Well, Donna, I did kill some people. And I'll kill you, too! _Maribeth smirked and let out a quiet giggle.

Meanwhile, Eric was pacing in the closet nervously. He knew what he saw and Maribeth WAS the killer! He knew it, but Donna and Fez just wouldn't believe him. He banged his head against the wall in anger. _I knew we couldn't trust that Maribeth. Damn cat person. God, don't let this happen. _He prayed.

Maribeth was lying on her side, still on the garage. She still couldn't decide who to kill. Then, she got an idea. She morphed back into her human form, got off of the garage unnoticed and went to walk the long way around.

"Donna, I'm just saying that Eric could get killed." Fez said. "Fez, Maribeth isn't the killer! The only way Eric's gonna die is if the dumbass kills himself." Donna snapped. Then, Maribeth came walking up to them happily.

"Hi, guys!" she chirped. "Hey Maribeth." Donna smiled. "Where's Eric?" Maribeth asked. "He's in the closet. What was with today?" Donna replied. "Oh, that was just from where I cut myself by accident. I didn't want you to see. That's all!" Maribeth lied. "Oh, okay then." Donna said.

"I am not going to put up with this any longer," Fez enuciated. He went towards the house. "Where are you going?" Donna asked. "To go let Eric out. I know who the real killer is here!" Fez replied. Maribeth had worried thoughts, but hid them.

_No! I can't let them figure out I killed all of the others, I just CAN'T! _she frowned. _If he opens that door, I'll have to kill him. What the hell, I'm gonna do it anyway! _She smiled and morphed quickly into her creature form. Donna's eyes widened and she gasped.

Maribeth pounced at Fez, knocking him to the ground flat on his back. She dug her claws into his flesh and tore at him. She was amused with his screams of pain and cries for help. "Donna! Donna! Donna, please, do something! HELP ME!" Fez begged.

Donna was frozen. She'd never seen anything like what was in front of her. Not even on TV or in books.

Frightened, she could not do anything but run. She made it inside the house and went to get Eric. Maribeth ripped and slashed at Fez, tearing his body apart. Just after she was bored with that, she bit into his neck with her humungous teeth, finishing him off.

Eric heard Donna as she unlocked the door. When she opened it, Eric saw her frightened expression. "Donna, what's wrong?" he asked. "No time! I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Eric, I'm so so sorry! But we gotta go!" Donna yelled. She grabbed Eric's arm and the two took off running. Maribeth was back in her human form and standing at the door.

She wiped the blood from her mouth and smiled. "One two, I'm coming for you," she laughed evilly. "Donna's next and then Eric." She followed the scared teens and plotted how she would kill the next one.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: HELLO! This is the last chapter. First of all, I want to thank you to the people who reviewed. Well, please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Five: You run, You hide, You die

Donna and Eric ran to the garage as fast as they could. They hid inside and Eric shut the garage door. "Okay, let's think," Eric began. "There's GOT to be a way to kill her!" "Yeah, but how?" Donna frantically asked.

Maribeth strolled over to the garage in her cat form. She smiled. _Well, well well. I found my prey. Now, just break through the door. Wait, they'll go out the back door…better lock it._

Meanwhile, Eric and Donna were frantically searching for a way out. "What are we gonna do, Eric?" she asked. "I don't know!" Eric replied.

"I can't believe this is happening," Donna muttered. "They're all dead, everyone!" "Well, maybe this wouldn't have happened if you'd LISTENED to me, first!" Eric scowled. "Look, Eric, I made a mistake, okay?" Donna looked down.

"Yeah a mistake that costed our friends' lives!" Eric yelled. "Eric, lets not fight right now, okay? I'm sorry." Donna replied. "Yeah it's not your fault they're dead." Eric sighed. That's when he remembered the back door.

He ran to go open it, when a crash was heard. "Don't bother with that particular door," a very familiar voice said. "It's locked." The voice was Maribeth. She was still human, and she had a devilish smirk on her face.

"Why, Maribeth, why," Donna asked, tears about to roll down her face. "Why did you kill our friends!" Maribeth gave a light chuckle. "Donna, you won't understand," she said. "But I'll tell you morons anyways."

"Long ago, I was royalty. Not in New Hamsphere but in a completely different place. Paris, France." She started. "But you don't sound French." Donna pointed out. "I hide it well, non?" Maribeth asked, her French accent showing.

"Anywho, I was royalty. Until one day a mutant creature appeared in my room. It looked like a mountain lion of some sort. Its eyes were like mine. I was so scared. I backed up into the wall," Maribeth paused. "But it still attacked."

She paced in the garage. "It bit me in the neck, and the scar vanished the next day. I had no idea why it spared me. But now I do." She stated. Eric and Donna were listening, now interested.

"So I started killing people, in my sleep. At first I hated it and had no control over it. But after the first dozen, I began to like it," Maribeth smiled, remembering the warm blood of the French. "The king, my uncle, sent me to America, since I'd killed most of the population off in Paris. That did not help when I arrived here, did it?"

"But why US, why did you choose to kill us?" Eric asked. "Good question. I simply was strolling when that Jackie girl came over and started to talk. She was so irritating!" Maribeth replied with anger.

"Likewise." Donna and Eric sighed. "But you didn't have to KILL HER!" Donna shouted.

"And then, after I met all of you. I knew Eric knew something ws up. So I had to kill all of you in order to keep my secret. One by one, each was fun to bat around after I killed them." Maribeth smiled.

"So you did kill them." Eric scolded. "Yeah, I did." Maribeth chuckled. "But, don't you ever want to stop?" Donna asked. Maribeth shot her an evil glare. "HOW DARE YOU ASK THAT? OF COURSE I DON'T!" she yelled.

Then, the lights flickered off. Only one side, the one Eric was on, remained light in the garage. Maribeth morphed and attacked Donna, just like Eric's dream…

"ERIC! HELP!" Donna screamed. Eric tried to pull her out, but Maribeth was victorious. She ripped Donna's body apart, just like what she did to the others. Then she looked at Eric and smirked.

"Ready to die?" she asked, half growled. Eric backed up a few steps and pounced. In response, just like the dream, Maribeth swatted Eric aside and pounced on top of him.

"Oh shit." Eric mumbled. Maribeth began ripping and thrashing at Eric until he stopped moving. She morphed into human form. "Sweet dreams, Eric." She laughed.

Maribeth walked away, looking at the dead bodies in the garage. When she walked out, though, she was blinded by huge bright lights. "What the hell?" she muttered. It was Red and Kitty. They were home early.

Red got out first, and then Kitty. They noticed the blood all over Maribeth. "What the hell happened?" Red asked. Maribeth got a demonic smirk on her face. "Let me explain it to you," she slowly morphed. "In a funner way than talking."

All that was heard were screams of pain. Maribeth had slaughtered Red and Kitty, then morphed to human when the police came.

"What happened here, ma'am?" an officer asked. "I wish people'd quit asking me that." Maribeth sighed. "Then maybe I wouldn't kill them…"

* * *

A/N: I'll let you imagine what happens to the police officers. And the rest of Point Place. Sigh Well I hope you enjoyed the **short** story. You all must know by now how much I love horror, so I'm gonna make another horror story, no doubt. I hope you liked this one and like many more to come! Thank you for taking the time to read this. 


End file.
